Second Life Sky Navy
The Second Life Sky Navy, led by Steve319 Cao, is a highly-active military group that engages in regular combat with other SLSALT and STABLE-compliant groups. Allies: Alpha Marines, Merczateers, Ordo Imperialis & Merczateers. Enemies: 2142, Sparta, Vanguard & Republic of Germany. Neutrals: Alliance Navy Headquarters: Endless Love = High Command of SLSN = Steve319 Cao - Grand Commander (C-3) (Supreme Commander) - As the group's founder, Steve has led SLSN from the start, using his 1st Life income to keep the group housed and equipped. Under Steve's leadership, the SLSN has grown from a freebie-equipped group on a tiny parcel of land (Bondi Beach) to a well-known and well-equipped military with a sim of its own. Keith Suen - High Commander (C-2) (Second In Command) - Keith, a hardened Irish soldier, is in charge of SLSN's JAG, which looks after incidents within the group. Keith has worked his way up through the ranks, a process which began anew after leaving the group and coming back. Keith originally joined in November of 2006, and has been one of the longest active acting commanders of SLSN. Neroelite Braun - High Commander (C-2) - Neroelite Braun has served in the SLSN almost since the beginning, rapidly rising through the ranks to become one of the SLSN's most qualified officers. Nero currently devotes his time to working on the refit of the SLSN Ares, the flagship of the SL Sky Navy. Nik Ohara - Commander (C-1), SLSN Chief Engineer - SLSN Chief Engineer Nik Ohara is the SLSN's primary source of fleet ships, fighter craft, and sarcasm. Although his combat skills (and computer specs) lend themselves more to aerial combat than ground-based Spray 'N Pray™, Nik was the head of the SLSN's Marine Divison for a very short time, during which Marine recruitment plummeted. Researchers believe there may be a connection between the two. Crocodile Jewell - Commander (C-1), Fleet Division Commander - Croc has served the SLSN with distinction for over a year, and now functions as the leader of the SLSN's Fleet Division. Crocodile is equally at home in the skies and on the ground, having previously served as leader of the (then) Marine Division. Destructive Commander - Commander (C-1), Mobile Infantry Commander - Destructive Commander is another old hand, one who returned to the group in January 2008 to help the reborn SLSN. He now heads up the SLSN's Mobile Infantry. Procore Xinpeng - First Lieutenant (O-2), Tactical Air Force Commander - Procore Xinpeng is the newly-established lead of the SLSN Tactical Air Force. = Main Divisions = The SLSN's military forces are divided up into three main classifications, based on their role on the battlefield. SLSN Mobile Infantry The SLSN's Mobile Infantry (formerly the Marine Division) has been commanded by Destructive Commander since February 2008. Its second in command, Goblin Gremlin, also serves as the 2IC of the SLSN Engineering Division. The division's name change came about at the beginning of 2008, when it was decided that the SLSN ground forces would branch out from mere infantry combat to mechanized warfare as well. Currently, the SLSN is developing several new land-based warfare technologies to go with the new moniker. SLSN Tactical Air Force The SLSN Tactical Air Force (formerly Air Division) is the division of the SLSN that specializes in aerial combat using physical fliers. Currently commanded by Procore Xinpeng, the TAF serves as the primary air support in any SLSN combat operation. TAF personnel are trained in a variety of combat techniques, from strafing ground troops to escorting Fleet ships. SLSN Fleet The SLSN Fleet Division, headed up by Commander Crocodile Jewell, is the wing of the SLSN military tasked with operating non-physical craft. The Fleet's personnel generally serve as the heavy-hitters in any given situation, often bombarding enemy positions from several hundred meters in the air or delivering Marine task forces to their objective. The Fleet's flagship is the SLSN Ares, a large carrier vessel capable of raining destruction down on any target. = Sub Divisions = The SLSN has a number of sub-divisions that personnel are permitted to join in addition to their chosen combat division. SLSN Engineering Division The SLSN Engineering Division has been around since the beginning of the SL Sky Navy. Headed up by Commander Nik Ohara and his second in command Goblin Gremlin, the SLSN ED is an elite group of builders, scripters, texture artists, and testers devoted to producing new technologies and constructs for the SLSN's use. SLSN JAG The SLSN JAG (meaning "Judge Advocate General") is tasked with sorting out disputes within the group fairly and expediently. JAG personnel are key to the SLSN effort, as their work relieving internal tensions keeps the group together. Soldiers are encouraged to report any concerns to JAG for arbitration. The commander of JAG is Keith Suen. SLSN Elites The SLSN Elites are the skillful veterans of SLSN who have served a very long time and have gone above the call of duty to execute astounding work for the SLSN. They're SLSN's most prized soldiers. SLSN Elites are not commanded by anyone else but Keith Suen and Steve319 Cao, nor do they command each other. There are only a few Elites and this is done to make them a title to work to. They're given access to both SLSN TAF and MI equipment (and in the future SD) to give them that extra advantage and reward for being so dedicated and skilled in the group. The Current Elites Are: Eaton Nightfire Rock Ay Stirling Trafalgar Terror Voom = SLSN Victories = Republic of Germany February 2008 Alliance Navy's 24-Hour Attack on Psychwar Base, August 2007 Operation Neighbors from Hell (Undertaken to remove AM forces from the area) - Marines Fled August 2007 Republic of Germany Again March 2007 Victory over the Charleston Harbor Navy (2007) Victory over the Z.I (December 2006) = SLSN Defeats = If you legitimately believe you have kicked the SLSN's collective asses in war, please IM Nik Ohara or Steve319 Cao with an explanation of how they missed it. But, as it stands: Sparta, Alliance Navy. Category:Military Category:Military Groups